


Stuck In A Cave With A Hero

by yamilisa



Series: Lover of Legends [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: #botw #loz #breathofthewild #legendofzelda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilisa/pseuds/yamilisa
Summary: What to do when you get stuck in a cave with Link? Well, you get cosy with him, of course.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Lover of Legends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768957
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was already low on the horizon when Zelda decided they’d done enough for today. She and Link had been on the road all day to restore Hyrule to its former glory. They had managed to clear away a good deal of villain hideouts. The villains might’ve been gone, but the hideouts in itself were altogether an eyesore.   
Even though Zelda knew that it was gonna be cold and empty, just like any other night, she was longing for her bed. That, and a good meal.  
Speaking of which...  
“I want to pick some herbs,” Zelda said, stopping and dismounting her horse. “There’s this kind of herb that only grows around here.” From the silence that followed, she could tell that Link was a bit upset. Even so, he too had dismounted his horse and had joined her. “I’m sorry. I know you want to go home.”  
“No worries,” he smiled, but it was a meagre smile, and she felt her gut twisting a bit.  
“It won’t take long.” Tired as she was, there was a reason why she was stalling her departure. Link had a cosy home to return to. She’d be going back to a castle that was still mostly in shambles.  
Alone.  
They strayed further from the horses, and Link whistled, so they would follow. Once they ventured down a narrow path though, they had no other choice but to leave them behind. The path took them along a steep cliff, and Zelda smiled joyfully when she spotted the herbs. After she’d picked a few of the fresh, fragrant herbs, she noticed what seemed to be the entrance to a cave, only a few steps ahead. “Wow, I didn’t know there were so many in here,” she said, following the path into the cave. “We can dry them and grind them to a powder, so we can use them whenever we want!”  
Suddenly, she felt her legs shaking. If it wasn’t for the rumbling sound she heard, she would’ve blamed it on fatigue. “What’s happening?”  
“Feels like an earthquake,” Link stated. Up above, boulders started to fall down from the cliff, just when Zelda was about to come back outside to return to the horses. “It’s a landslide, caused by the earthquake!” He quickly shoved her back inside. Behind them, the horses whinnied wildly.   
“Epona, get away from here, we’ll be fine! Go get help!” he shouted, praying to the Goddesses that his voice could reach them and that Epona and the Royal horse understood human language. He heroically dove into the cave, just in time to avoid the falling boulders. The entire thing didn’t take long, but this was the situation: they were inside a cave, and they couldn’t get out.  
“How can this be?” Zelda said. “Ganon’s defeated!”  
“Earthquakes are natural occurrences,” Link replied simply. “Even when there’s no villain around, they happen.”  
Zelda rolled her eyes at her own naivety. “Obviously, how silly of me.”  
The moment he’d made sure Zelda was okay, Link instantly whipped out his Sheikah Slate. “I can see on the map that we’re close to the Gorons. We have to keep in mind that Mount Goron is still an active volcano.”  
“Yes, of course. So… you can teleport us out of here, right?” Zelda already took his hand to fast travel with him, and she felt her heart sinking when he slowly shook his head.  
“We can’t fast travel from inside the cave.” Link held up the Sheikah Slate for her to see.  
“Don’t you have bombs, then?” Zelda suggested.  
Link peered up. “It’s gonna make things worse. A bomb might cause it to collapse even further.” He just hoped that there wouldn’t be any after shocks. “Looks like we’ll manually have to remove the rubble.” He started removing some of the rocks, but behind him, Zelda had sunk to her knees. Poor thing must’ve been exhausted.  
“Let’s wait until tomorrow,” he said, kneeling next to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Get some sleep first.”  
“But you want to go home,” Zelda moaned.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Using the light from his Sheikah Slate, he made his way a bit deeper into the cave, away from the pile of rocks. Then he went sitting down with the kind of attitude and confidence of someone who had spent the night in a cave before. It made Zelda feel a whole lot more at ease. He looked around and assessed the situation. At the top of the pile of rocks, there were some cracks. It would be safe to light a fire in here.   
“Well, clearly, there’s only one thing we can do.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Stay calm. Make the best out of the situation.”  
“But, Link...”  
Link’s heart almost broke, the way she stood there so forlorn. “Yes?”  
“We have no food, and… I think it’s gonna get cold soon.”  
“Zelda, have you forgot?” He held up the Sheikah Slate. “The ingenious kind of magic this device contains? In here, I have everything. I can make it appear within seconds.”  
Zelda sighed with relief. “That’s true. Sorry, I was a bit panicked.”  
“No need,” Link smiled reassuringly, like the Hero he was. Once again, he started tapping on his Sheikah Slate. From it, a large sac appeared.  
Zelda didn’t say anything, but looked a bit awe-stricken.  
“Emergency kit. Hay, blankets, and most importantly… Booze. You should never travel without.”  
In spite of the pickle they’d got themselves in, Zelda laughed heartily. If it was gonna be like this, things could turn out quite pleasant, actually. She waited until Link had spread out the hay and had covered it with a blanket.  
“It’s not gonna get any better than this, I’m afraid...” Link muttered.  
“It’s perfect,” Zelda smiled, and gratefully went sitting down. “I wish I had something more comfortable to wear for the night, though,” she sighed, while he deftly started a fire.  
“Hmm… I suppose you could wear my worn shirt and trousers.”  
“Are they comfortable?”  
“Very. I wear them all the time at home.”  
“What about you?”  
“Oh, if I remove my boots and gloves, then this Champion outfit is fine.”  
Underwear would also be fine, Zelda briefly though. Might be a bit chilly, but she’d be more than happy to warm him up.  
She graciously accepted the clothes and disappeared into the shadows to change. She inhaled deeply. The worn shirt and trousers were so gloriously, blissfully permeated with his smell. She wanted to roll in it. Barefooted now, she noticed that the ground felt quite warm. She suspected that they were close to a thermal source.  
She pattered back to join Link, bootless and gloveless now, on the blanket again. He had already poured them both a drink, and with a warm smile, he reached out a cup from where he was sitting. On the fire, food was gently bubbling away. Looked about done too.  
“How long have I’ been gone?” Zelda wondered out loud, sitting down and accepting the cup from him.  
Link chuckled. “I took this from home, I just have to heat it up.”  
Zelda inhaled deeply. It made her mouth water. “It smells good. What is it?”  
“It’s boar stew. Ivee made it.”  
“Oh, I see.” Her eyes saddened for only a split second. “I thought she was so good at making pilaf?”  
“Oh, that cookery book of hers is a work in progress, she sometimes adds or modifies recipes. Lately, we’re really enjoying her boar stew. There are meat, veggies and tatties in it, so it’s a complete meal. It’s very nutritious, you’ll feel better afterwards.”  
Zelda suppressed a giggle. “Tatties? Is that how you speak at home?”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“I don’t mind.” Suddenly, she felt a keen sense of envy. The envy of not being part of this simple, homely life he had back at Hateno Village, where he had started building on his own happiness. She might’ve been a princess, but he was above her in so many other ways.  
She didn’t realise she’d been staring at him, and she quickly averted her eyes when he looked at her.  
“Man, that’s hot!”  
“What?” Zelda’s head automatically shot up again, only to see him staring at a spoonful of stew in an almost accusing way.  
“The food. Nearly burned myself there.”  
“Oh, right.”  
“Okay, I think it’s safe to say that the food is done.” He filled two plates and shoved one her way. “Wait!” he shouted, just when she was about to dig in.  
“What? I’m hungry.”  
“We can finish it with some of your herbs.”  
“They’re not rinsed, though.”  
“I have spring water.”  
“Uh, yeah sure, why not then,” Zelda nodded. She reached for her pouch and handed him some of the herbs. He poured water over them and made a show of swinging them dry.  
“There,” he said, tearing them apart over her plate. “Enjoy.”  
“Thank you.” When the food hit her stomach, she could almost literally hear an angel choir singing in her head. She’d been starving! “It’s really good,” she admitted. In fact, it was lip-smackingly delicious.  
When Link was done – after having taken seconds – he started licking his plate clean. “I have no more water to clean it, I used the last bit to rinse the herbs,” he explained when he felt Zelda’s gaze upon him. And also, he’d noticed lately that she had started loosening up. Thus, he too had started speaking and behaving more casually towards her. She’d never rebuked this, so he assumed it was permitted. He had to say, he quite liked it. Maybe it was because she had visited his village, and had spent some time with the common people, like himself.  
“Oh,” Zelda said, eyeing her own empty plate. “Well, in that case, I might as well...”  
Link laughed when she too started licking her plate. “You go, girl. It’s only the two of us here.”  
Zelda’s eyes drifted towards Link while she was cleaning all the sauce off her plate. “Exactly,” she grinned.  
Afterwards, they huddled together, leaned against the wall while they enjoyed their wine. “This is like a slumber party,” Zelda said. As a royal child, she was never allowed to have those when she was young.  
“A grown up slumber party,” Link murmured, clinking his cup against hers.  
“Yeah. Do you remember that time when we were gazing at the stars, and we saw that shooting star?”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t.”  
“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” For all the memories he’d retrieved so far, it must’ve been a real achievement. She still remembered, though. She also remembered her silent wish from that night. Ideally, it should’ve been for Calamity Ganon to just disappear and never return. But it had been something else. Something that involved the very youth sitting next to her right now. It had never come true. Perhaps, she should see it as Divine Retribution for putting her own desires first.  
Link’s eyes drifted up to the cracks at the top of the blocked entrance, through which he could catch a sliver of the sky. It was dark. Night had fallen.  
“I hope the horses will be alright,” Zelda sighed.  
“Of course. And you know, if they manage to alert the towns folk, I’m sure they will remove the rubble for us. We don’t have to do a thing.”  
“Didn’t know you were so lazy.”  
“I’m not. But you are tired and want to rest. I have to respect that.” He took another sip from his cup, and another one. “Besides, they’d be happy to do it. You’re the princess, they’d throw themselves off a cliff for you.”  
“What a naughty thing to say.”  
“We saved them from Ganon. They owe us.”  
“Yes. They pay taxes.”  
It was now Link who threw his head back with laughter. “Right, of course.”  
They finished the bottle of wine, and then Link got some more blankets. He rolled one up to serve as a pillow, and put the other blanket over them both.  
“We’re lucky that the ground is so warm,” Zelda said. “Have you noticed?”  
“Yeah, it must be Mount Goron’s influence. We won’t be freezing to death,” Link smiled.  
He was the first one to fall asleep. In spite of her tiredness, Zelda didn’t want to sleep. Because sleeping meant that this night would be over. She allowed herself to inhale his scent, dared to let her eyes rest upon his beautiful face, illuminated by the soft orange glow of the smouldering fire. The boy – no, the young man – who barely realised himself how beautiful he was. She moaned a bit when she went lying close to him, but if she felt like this, it had very little to do with alcohol. A bit of fatigue maybe, but mostly the intoxication of being so close to him. She sighed. What was she doing to herself? As things were now, he’d never have sex with her.  
She only just told herself that, and yet… Something stronger than herself kept on hoping for the opposite. She’d craved for his attention before, but never like this. This was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, so raw and carnal.  
She felt herself dozing off after all, and she snuggled her head against his shoulder. When she woke up again with a start, he was looking straight at her. “Link! You’re awake!”  
“I was worried if you weren’t too cold, princess.”  
“That’s quite alright.”  
“I mean, now that you’re naked”  
“I’m what?!” She looked under the blanket. For the first time now, she noticed that she was indeed – shockingly – naked. He too! Had he taken her clothes off while she was sleeping? She hadn’t felt a thing. What a brazen thing to do! Surely, such impudence could not be tolerated.  
Or could it?  
From him, probably...  
She didn’t have much time to dwell upon it. The way he let his breath ghost over her cheek made his intentions quite obvious. “Link...” she said with a tiny voice.  
“Ssshh...” Link whispered, pressing closer to her.  
She looked at his hand. His other hand. Where was his… Oh, you know what, it didn’t matter! Not when he was leaning over her the way he was doing now, with that determined look on his face.  
He moaned softly while he let his lips brush teasingly against her ear. His finger ran a tantalizing trail between her breasts. “You think this is wrong, my princess?”  
Zelda felt her temperature reach unknown heights. She felt like she should protest more. That not giving in right away was only the right thing to do. But she didn’t want to. She was desperate for it. He was offering. So what was the problem? It was nature. Boy and girl, doing what boy and girl are meant to do. “No… It’s all good.” They were all alone. No one could possibly find out. She was going to let him do whatever he wanted.  
Although, she briefly wondered why he’d started calling her ‘princess’ all of a sudden. They were on first name terms. Maybe he wanted to emphasise their master-servant relationship. Obviously, she didn’t see him as a servant, but basically, that’s the kind of relationship they had. Maybe he found it kinky that the servant would dominate the princess. The thought of being dominated by him at all sent her fantasy into overdrive.  
She abruptly tore away the blanket. “Do it,” she almost growled. She saw his eyes lighting up.  
“My princess, I want to devour you.”  
“Yes,” Zelda moaned. “Use me whichever way you please.” Before she’d even realised, her legs had fallen apart. She felt like such a tramp. So cheap and dirty and easy. Only the simple act of him crawling between her legs was enough to reduce her to a trembling mess. No longer a princess, but just a humble creature of desire, ready to have her mind blown. She’d never expected she could feel so wildly excited.  
She’d also never expected that her first time was gonna be in some dusty cave, somewhere on the far outskirts of Hyrule. But when she felt his hot, persistently swollen groin pressing against hers, she quickly realised that the place was of little importance. As long as it was with Link.  
She sighed when both his hands covered her breasts, gasping when they squeezed lightly. She just couldn’t wait to be submerged into the most ancient type of pleasure. She was confident that Link knew how to get her there.  
She wrapped her arms around him, caressing his sculpted back with trembling fingers. The bangs from his blonde fringe brushed against her forehead, and her eyes sought out his. But her vision was blurred by what appeared to be tears. Through those same blurry eyes, she saw his head moving down. His lips suckled along her jaw, down to her neck. Gently. He knew not to leave marks there. Once he was below her collarbone, he started sucking harder, using his teeth as he softly nibbled down to her left breast. She heard herself gargling something quite incomprehensible, might’ve been some kind of encouragement. Whatever it was, he started lapping and nipping at her nipple like a sailor who’d been out on the sea for months. She responded with short, ardent cries. At the same time, his hand crept down to show some love to the place where a constant stream of juice had been trickling out of her. His fingers only needed to tickle at her slit to make her head veer back against the rolled up blanket. “Goodness!” she gasped. His other hand caressed her side while his mouth switched to the other breast. She bit her lip when his fingers invaded her most vulnerable part. The fingers on his back formed into claws, digging into his skin while her hips arched up violently. “Ah! Link!” she moaned. He went at an easy, leisurely pace, until she had relaxed into his touch. Then he curled his fingers, quickly finding her special spot inside, making her writhe with pleasure the more he stimulated it.  
“Ah… Aaahh, that’s nice,” Zelda panted.  
“My princess, you’re so sexy,” Link murmured in between his ministrations.  
“Y-you think so?” After a long day on the road, she didn’t exactly feel sexy.   
“Hm...”  
Well, as no one had ever called her sexy before, she gladly accepted the compliment. “Thank you,” she moaned. Oohh… His lips were going lower. “You...” As for him, ‘sexy’ didn’t even come close. “You … Ah… You… TOO!” Her words trailed off into a surprised yelp; his mouth had reached her forbidden fruit. She felt his fingers slipping out, but almost immediately after, his tongue swiped along her slit to taste her love potion. When nothing followed, she peered down. She saw him glancing up at her with mischievous eyes.  
“More?” he asked huskily.  
“Yes,” Zelda nodded. “Yes, more, please.”  
With a low, greedy growl, he dove down. His tongue twisted and twirled inside her. Then it came back out, and he placed hard, sucking kisses on her perineum. He nipped her inner labia, her outer labia, and then he went up to the pink, swollen nubbin, sucking it until it was numb. His hands slid under her, grabbing at her butt cheeks. He rubbed and squeezed them, kneading the soft flesh as if he wanted to get more juice out of her.  
Zelda’s head tossed from side to side. She screamed and wailed, her voice reaching octaves she didn’t even know she was capable of. His tongue! Oh, his tongue! When he flattened it, it was soft and warm, and when he hardened it, piercing and stabbing. She perched her pussy up, offering it to him like a lowly slut. Well, so be it. She wanted to be taken like a slut. This was so incredible, the way he was, indeed, devouring her.   
With a foggy brain, she noticed how he started trailing kisses up over her hipbone. He crawled back out from between her legs and coaxed her on her side. The kisses continued their path to the small of her back, down to her tail bone. She felt herself growing really hot at the thought of what he might do next. “Link, you really shouldn’t...” she said, but he was already doing it. With his hands, he pulled her butt cheeks apart, and he slithered his tongue down, licking all of her crevice, until he’d reached her pussy again.   
“You wanted more,” Link mumbled.  
“Yes, but this...” Paying no heed to her complaints, Link tugged at her hips, tilting them backwards. At the same time, he pushed her upper leg forward, once again sneaking his tongue into her slit. “Oh, shut it,” she gasped to herself, deciding not to think about it too much and just enjoy. Because it felt so good. So sinfully, scandalously good.  
She’d never be able to look at his sweet mouth the same way again.  
He teased at various places, but never long enough to make her come, making her accumulate all of her passion until it would be time for the grand finale.  
She felt him moving up behind her, and her heart seemed to stop for a moment when she felt the heat from his body against her back. The tip from his penis nudged against her entrance, impatiently, though waiting for her permission.  
“Princess, please,” he breathed hotly in her ear, making her shiver.  
This was it. He was gonna do it.  
“Yes. Go on,” Zelda heard herself saying.  
When he pushed inside of her, he made a sound of such relief that it sent chills down her spine.   
“Oh, Goddesses, forgive me,” he groaned.  
Zelda only felt the slightest twinge of guilt. Right now, both body and mind were too busy being consumed by the most keen sense of fulfilment she’d ever experienced.  
To her surprise, it didn’t hurt at all. Did she have such a supple hymen? And how lucky too. From the very start, Link was going at it! There remained nothing from his kindness from before. It was all raw lust now. Zelda didn’t mind at all. The way he coveted her made her heart race. Was there something he wasn’t getting at home to go so savagely at a virgin pussy? But how she enjoyed to be the subject of this wild, dirty, uninhibited onslaught. Her fingers grasped at the blanket while her body shook. Her breasts were swinging like crazy. She couldn’t believe the sounds she was making, so primal and needy. Waves of hot, churning pleasure rippled through her belly, and she eagerly moved her hips along with Link’s frantic thrusts.  
“My princess… Oh… Oh, Heavens!” Link grunted, while his hips slammed into her. His hand, needing to grab at something, reached for her breast, squeezing.  
It was the last trigger Zelda needed. With a surprising speed, she suddenly felt her inner walls starting to contract. “No… Not yet,” she moaned. She didn’t want this to be over yet. It was so good.  
But it couldn’t be stopped any more. It felt like she’d been heading for a waterfall, and now, she was plunging in headfirst, letting herself being flooded in the most pleasant kind of way. Her uterus started to spasm and she was reaching her point of no return.  
Hard.  
“Ah! Li-Link! Aah! This is...” Out of this world, she wanted to say, but she couldn’t speak any more. Where was all this coming from? She didn’t know the human body was even capable of feeling such intense pleasure, like it was gonna tear her apart. Her voice came out in ragged screams, timed by the rhythm of Link’s pounding hips. She arched sharply against him while her body was being shaken to its very core. Behind her, Link was grunting and groaning. Such a pity she couldn’t see his sex face. Surely, it must’ve looked really hot.  
When she had recovered, she was dizzy and her head was lolling loosely on her neck. The power and speed of Link’s hips had eased off. But he was still inside of her. Still with a raging hard on. Moving the hand on her breast down again, he nudged at her leg, indicating that she should lift it. When she had done so, he vigorously started rubbing her clit, inviting her to set off on a second high.   
“Did you think this was over, princess?” he huskily breathed into her ear, which instantly made her skin goose bump again. “Should I remind you that I have outstanding stamina?”  
“Link?” she gasped, surprised.   
“Do you still want more, princess?”  
She eagerly nodded her head. Her vagina twitched accordingly and, swollen and sensitive as it was, kept on producing love juice. “Please...” she breathed. He’d pressed his lips against the back of her shoulder for a gentle kiss, and she felt them forming into a grin.  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started out so well, but alas, it couldn't last. Poor Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read any further, I should probably warn you that this story will end on a down note for Zelda. But don’t panic! Because this fic is part of a much bigger story, where everything indeed will turn out alright for her (more specifically in chapter 16, and most definitely in chapters 18 and 19). That said, let’s continue the story ^_^

Chapter 2

The hunger in her gut had been rekindled, and she demonstrated this with short little jerks from her pelvis. Link’s hips gladly responded. Within seconds, he had her sobbing in his arms again. 

Zelda’s sense of decency was completely in tatters, the way she was shamelessly voicing her approval of all this. It was simply intoxicating, all of it. The way he hissed out hot breath against her neck. Then there was this tireless, fiercely throbbing piece of meat from behind, and his generous, dedicated hand at the front. It made her feel so desirable. For once, she was being revered for being a woman, not for being a princess. This intermezzo distracted her from her duties towards the kingdom, if only for a while.

Just before she reached her climax, he pulled out of her. He yanked at her shoulder, and she fell on her back with a thud. His hands once again reached for her breasts, squeezing and massaging.

“You do like to squeeze, don’t you?” Zelda laughed.

“Women are made to be squeezed. They have all these soft and plump bits. And your breasts are so pretty, princess. My hands are just drawn to them.” Something else that didn’t need any guidance, was the stiff length between his legs. Almost magnetically it found it’s way to Zelda’s hot, slippery entrance. All it took was a little push, before she sucked him back inside.

Zelda bit her bottom lip while she moaned, lifting her arms out above her and stretching against him in an almost languid kind of way. She felt like, at least for tonight, she was entirely his. She pulled up her legs and tilted her hips up when he once again started thrusting. The warmth from his hands as they moved up her arms seemed to envelop her entirely, while his pulsing manhood heated her from the inside. Her breaths came out in passionate gasps. He looked down upon her, as if he was curious to see her face when she would come.

“Scream for me again, princess,” he gently encouraged her. “You do it so beautifully.” He placed his hands on either side of her for support, and started moving with every intention of showing her the most spectacular ending ever known to mankind.

“Oh! Link!” Zelda all but shrieked.

“Uhn! Zelda!”

In between her euphoric screams, Zelda smiled. Aah, there it was. His sex face. It was right in front of her now. Such a glorious sight, all scrunched up in sexual joy. As she had suspected, it looked really hot. “Link… Hm… Ahn, Link! AH!!”

“Zelda! Zelda!?”

Her eyes shot open. He was shaking her shoulder. She turned around with a jolt. Somehow, it felt like she was falling. His face was right above her. Not in the throes of passion. But with concern written all over it.

“Zelda, it seems like you had a bad dream.”

Hair clung to the sides of her face, damp with sweat. A couple of things hit her mind in rapid succession. She was covered with the blanket. She had clothes on. Link had clothes on. “Uhm, no… quite the contrary,” she admitted, mortified. Indeed, she had been falling, sort of.

From off a very high cloud.

“The contr...” Link discreetly cleared his throat. “Oh, I see.” Well, this was awkward, wasn’t it?

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. Her heart felt like it was being gripped by iron claws. It was like her throat was being squeezed by a vivid, crippling sense of shame. A dream. None of it had been real. Of course his body heat and smell had felt very real. She’d been lying right next to him. She was wearing his clothes. “I’d like to freshen up a bit.”

“I don’t think morning has already come.”

“Even so, I really wish to freshen up.”

When she shifted, he could smell her sexual excitement. Before, when he was still travelling on his own, he also used to have to occasional wet dream. Very uncomfortable, indeed. “Hm, right...” Link nervously grappled for his Sheikah Slate, but then remembered that he was out of spring water. But if the princess wanted to freshen up, she’d need some water. “I’ll go look if there’s an underground spring or something.”

“Hm.” At first, she almost even didn’t want to accept it, that it had not really happened. She refused to believe that such passion could only exist in her dreams. But while she watched him go, she made herself look at the unmistakable glimmer of gold on his ring finger.

His wedding ring.

She went sitting with her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She leaned her head on her knees and pounded it against them a couple of times. “You cow,” she said to herself. To have a dirty dream about someone is one thing. To have that same dream while that someone was lying next to you was embarrassment to the next level, and many above.

What she had felt… It had not been the all-consuming, earth-shattering orgasm from a first time, but simply a re-experience of something she already knew, or what she imagined it would’ve felt like. Because she was no saint; even though it had been – sadly – caused by her own hands, she knew the joys of sexual pleasure.

And yet, she should’ve known. She  _could’ve_ known. Link would NEVER take off her clothes without her permission. He was far too kind and docile for that.

She only barely lifted her face from her knees when she heard him returning.

“Believe it or not, there really is an underground hot spring,” Link said. “I’ve refilled my bottles, but maybe it would be more pleasant for you to bathe there.”

“Yes, I shall do that.” Maybe she could go drown herself in there too. By the light of a torch, he escorted her there, without saying anything. Or without knowing what to say, she guessed. While he’d been so friendly during dinner, now he remained stoic, like her appointed knight.

Served her right, didn’t it?

“It’s not far,” he said, in an attempt to break the silence.

“Okay.”

It really wasn’t. But the way she was feeling now, it seemed like they’d been walking for ages.

“I’ll be right here, if you need something,” Link said, planting the torch between some rocks.

What I need, is for you to get naked and join me in the water, she wistfully thought. “Yes, thank you.”

While she was bathing, Link was sitting in a corner with his back turned towards her, occupied with his Sheikah Slate. If she would indeed drown herself, he wouldn’t even notice. She felt tears prickling in her eyes. Look at me, she thought. Notice me, she wanted to scream. She too had love to give. Heaps of it.

She too could make boar stew for him.

But it would all be to no avail. Even if she could find the courage to go stand in front of him, naked like this. While she’d been held captured by Ganon, Link had been busy. Not only with saving the Kingdom. He’d found himself a girl. Got married. Was expecting a kid.

He’d never do it with her.

Sighing deeply, she let herself sink deeper into the water. He hadn’t even kissed her, she realised now. Even if it only would’ve been in a dream, she still felt quite sad about it. That was… kind of pathetic. She wished that she could just disappear right now. To go under water and never come up again. If she was a commoner, she’d probably do it, too. But Hyrule needed her.

“Link?”

“Yes?”

“Could you please go get my own clothes?” She dared to turn herself half towards him, while still remaining her dignity. Dignity she had greatly lacked in her dream. She gave a slight nod to his worn trousers. “You should give those a wash. Unless you want to keep them as a souvenir.”

“Ah… Uhm...”

“No, you don’t have to answer that,” she said with a sarcastic little laugh. “Obviously, I was...” She heaved a distressed sigh. “Only joking.”

He left her clothes and a dry cloth at the edge of the hot spring. He pulled his hands away from them as if they’d become something very dirty, or so at first, Zelda thought. Her judgement was warped because of the vision she thought he might have about her now. Because, when she looked again, she noticed that his attention was directed to the entrance of the cave.

“I hear something!” he said hopefully, heading to where he heard voices. Zelda quickly dried herself, got dressed and followed him.

“Link? Link, are you in there?” they heard from the other side of the rocks. Link and Zelda exchanged a glance, and they smiled, genuinely, for the first time after this little incident.

“Pruce, is that you?” Link called.

“Link!”

“Yeah! What are you doing here?”

“Ivee said that Epona turned up at your house in a panic!”

“Did Epona run all the way to my house? Ivee’s not here, is she? She’s pregnant, she should stay at home!”

“Don’t worry, I managed to convince her that I’d handle it. So, then I mounted Epona, and she brought me all the way here.” 

“What about my horse?” Zelda said.

“Have you seen the Royal horse?”

“Yeah, she was with Epona. Ivee has tied her to the horse stand next to your house.” Zelda clasped her hands in front of her chest in relief. “So, does that mean the princess is with you?” Pruce continued.

“Yeah, we’re both fine!”

“I’d go get some help, but I haven’t got a clue where I am!”

“You’re close to the Gorons. Epona?” Link shouted. “Can you hear me?” He heard her whinnying. “Can you take Pruce to the Gorons?” Another whinny, and some shaky groans from Pruce, which told Link that they had left.

“Epona’s amazing, isn’t she?” Zelda mumbled, still quite mortified about what had happened just some ten minutes ago.

“Yeah,” Link nodded. After that, they waited in uncomfortable silence, both not really knowing how to behave. Link thought that he might as well start clearing away some boulders, as if working would make this awkwardness between them disappear. Which obviously, it didn’t. While he was busy, he could feel Zelda glancing at him every now and then. In a very pained and tormented way. Heaven only knew what had happened it that dream of hers. And suddenly, he was overwhelmed with a feeling of deep empathy. While he was living his happy life in Hateno Village, Zelda had nothing. No one. Her status, that was all. 

And yet, he’d known about how she felt about him. But at the time she’d told him, he was still too caught up in the rush of having defeated Ganon. He was too eager to get back to Ivee, and afterwards, it had been shoved to the back of his mind.

He turned her way, and she immediately lowered her gaze. They couldn’t part ways like this. Not because of some stupid dream. “Come here.”

Zelda let out a surprised gasp. Before she knew it, he’d pulled her in a hug. A bit baffled at first, she then wrapped her arms around him, thankful that he wasn’t angry. 

“A princess shouldn’t avert her eyes from her servant like that,” he murmured.

“You’re not… I don’t see you as my servant.” She pressed her fingertips into his shoulder blades and sighed. His smell filled her head, transporting her back to her dream.

“You know, this isn’t helping,” she stated, pulling out of his embrace.

“’Kay, sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t know how I should...”

Suddenly they were both startled when a rumbling sound rolled closer.

“What’s this, another earthquake?” Zelda said, panicked.

“Seems like you need some help there, bro! You call yourself a Hero?” they heard someone calling from the other side, but they could tell it was in jest.

Link sighed, relieved. “It’s the Gorons.”

“It’s me, Yunobo! I brought some friends.”

“Yes, we could hear that.”

“Let’s get you two out of there, yeah? We’ll ram through this in no time. I suggest you stand back a bit!”

It only took the time for Link to gather his emergency kit, before the first cracks started to appear. Once there was enough space, Zelda stepped outside with a deep inhale, happy to get some fresh air into her lungs again. “Thank you so much, all of you,” she declared.

Everyone did a curtsy in their clumsy, manly way. For most of them, it was the first time they met her. But she couldn’t care less if it was clumsy, or manly, or if they did a curtsy at all. She let the crisp night air cool her heated, tear stained face.

“Princess, have you been crying?” Yunobo said.

“Oh, don’t mind that. Time of the month,” Zelda said, surprising every one with such a straightforward answer.

Link cleared his throat and turned towards his horse. Mystical creatures, those women. He was the only one who knew that it was only an excuse. “Thank you, Epona. You did well,” he said, patting her on the nose, and then he continued to Pruce: “I didn’t know you could ride a horse.”

“I clung on for dear life.”

“Will you be alright getting back home with her?”

“If she goes a bit slower, yes.”

“Epona, you heard him, didn’t you?” She seemed to snort at the slight tone of reproach in his voice. “I’m sorry, as always, you’re right. It was an emergency. Right, I’ll fast travel Zelda to the castle, then I’ll come home too.”

“You’re such a gentleman,” Zelda said, after Link had walked her to the entrance of the castle.

Link flashed her a charming smile. “I try.”

“I’m sorry for ruining such a beautiful night.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. A dream is a subconscious thing. You don’t have to apologize about something you have absolutely no control over.”

“But you’ve seen my true colours. I feel like this has tainted our friendship. I feel so ashamed.” She stared at the floor. She still couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

“Don’t. Let’s just blame it on the alcohol, okay? At least you were honest about it. You could’ve lied too.”

“Well… I’m sure you know the smell of sex juice when you smell it,” she mumbled, recalling the hot stickiness that had been soaking his worn trousers.

“Hm… Well, yeah,” he muttered. A bit weird to hear the words ‘sex juice’ coming out of her mouth.

She sniffed loudly. “Stop it,” she said under her breath. It was directed at her tears. But they didn’t listen and started streaming down her cheeks. Well, things were already ruined anyway, so she might as well have an entire breakdown. She noticed Link fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Look, I feel sorry that you feel this way,” she heard him say. “But I love Ivee. I could never do this to her.”

“I know. And I’m happy for the two of you, but… I’m just so jealous of her.” She tried to comfort herself with the thought that, in reality, he might not be as good as in the dream she just had. Although somehow, she suspected that he was. She wouldn’t expect any less from him.

“I… don’t know what to say.”

“Oh, you don’t have to say anything. I’m not even sure why I’m telling you all this.” Frustrated, she wiped the tears from her eyes, but they were instantly replaced with new ones. “Please don’t tell any of this to her. She might scratch my eyes out.”

“Ivee’s not so violent.”

“Link, when it comes to you, any woman would become violent.” She snivelled and blew out a sigh. “Take a couple of days off. Do something fun with Ivee. I’ll send someone to pick up my horse.” After tonight, she wouldn’t be able to face him for a while. Out of shame, but also out of misery. How was she going to go on from here? If she’d been in love with him before, now she was completely smitten. A longing so powerful and fierce that she wanted to scream out. She’d told him about her feelings right after Ganon had been defeated. He’d comforted her then. She had thought that, in time, she’d be able to move on.

She couldn’t. 

After this, how could she possibly be around him without yearning for him with every fibre of her body? Each time she’d lay eyes on him, she’d be reminded of this incredible dream. Working with him, seeing him every day without being able to touch him would be plain torture.

“It’s gonna be alright, you know.”

Zelda scrunched up her nose, lifting her face to him after all. How could it possibly be alright? The only way it would be alright, was when someone would come up with a way to make an exact copy of him. Surely, that wasn’t gonna happen? “What do you mean?” 

“Nothing,” Link said quickly. “Forget I said anything.”

“Link!” Zelda said, trying to sound stern while she reached for his Sheikah Slate. She wanted an explanation before he would fast travel out of there.

“I’m not the one who should be telling you about it!” Link laughed, agilely avoiding her grabbing hand. He’d blurted it out, because he just couldn’t bear seeing her so sad. She deserved to have at least a little sparkle of hope. Look, this little squabble had put her in a better mood already. There was a smile on her face. An angry frown too. But a smile, for sure.

“About what! Tell me!”

It was too late. He’d managed to activate the fast travel, grinning and winking mysteriously. 

“Link! For what it’s worth, though...” Zelda called out after him, “in my dream, you were sensational!” She could only just make out the blush on his cheeks, before he dissolved in strands of blue light. She stared at the spot where he had disappeared, wondering what he could’ve possibly meant. How dare he leave her hanging like this? With a little shake of her head, she turned around and left herself in the care of her worried maid, who had been hovering somewhere in the background.

“Is something wrong, my princess?” her maid inquired, when Zelda heaved another distressed sigh.

Horny as hell! Zelda thought scornfully. “No, everything’s alright, Liselle,” she said. “I just want to go straight to bed. Oh, and Liselle...”

“Yes, my princess?”

“Whatever you hear, don’t come in.”

Liselle bowed her head, a knowing smile playing around her lips. “Of course, my princess.”

With that, Zelda headed for her chambers.

At this moment, she didn’t know it yet. But, in a not so distant future, she would give birth to a gorgeous daughter. Although it would not be from the Link as she knew him now. But at last, the aching in her heart – and her loins – would be appeased. And even though it would be about 100 years belated, she would get her wish.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get angry: *points up to A.N. at the top*. So, if you want to find out in what way it will turn out alright for Zelda, head over to the main fic. You can find it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/59108518  
> Believe me, Zelda, it will be a bit of a wait, but it will all be alright in the end (seriously, chapter 19).   
> I’m also working on an actual Link/Zelda fic, for real, with no catches. It’s gonna be yum ^_~


End file.
